Slytherin At Heart
by MysticalVision
Summary: Whatever would’ve happened if Harry hadn’t been such a good judge of character when he first met Draco Malfoy? What would’ve happened if he hadn’t told the Sorting Hat that he did not want to be in Slytherin? Would he have ever become as good of friends w


**Slytherin at Heart**

**By **

**Lil Malfoy**

Whatever would've happened if Harry hadn't been such a good judge of character when he first met Draco Malfoy? What would've happened if he hadn't told the Sorting Hat that he did not want to be in Slytherin? Would he have ever become as good of friends with Ron and Hermione? Would there have been a D.A.? Would he have ever helped Sirius Black? Would he have ever dated Cho Chang? Let all your questions be answered by reading this story. Takes place in Harry's sixth year.

**Prologue: How long will I have to fall, for reality to not exist?**

There was a certain excitement within the air of the Quidditch match on that October day. The kind of excitement that made your heart race and made your stomach clench and twist around in knots, so you can only expect that when the large bludger hit the boy with the messy dark colored hair and the emerald green colored eyes, that the screams that were released from those who were on his Quidditch team and those who were in the crowd, were ones that untwisted the knots inside there stomachs, as though the feeling was not excitement, but anticipation. They were all anticipating that something, anything, bad was going to happen on that one day, and there it was, unfolding in front of their eyes as the boy continued to fall from never-ending feet up in the air.

Yes, the boy had, had his fair share of bad luck. Almost dying in his first year, and his second year . . . and his third year . . . and his fourth year . . . and so on and so on. Yes, bad luck indeed, but honestly, if you all think that this boy, Harry Potter, whose survived death more then once, will die from a simple, or should I say, long, fall in a Quidditch match, then your stupid. No, you're insane. Things don't work that easily, frankly, nothing in this boys life ends easily, not even his own death.

So, oh no, he was not going to die from this fall. If anything, what really mattered was what he was going to wake up too. See, once you hit the ground after a fall like this one, you don't exactly wake up to the way things once were, because if you did, then it wouldn't have been much of a fall. So, logically, you can expect that quickly after Harry Potter hit the ground and heard complete silence that soon afterwards his eyes shot open to him no longer being where he was when he had hit the ground, but now in the Hospital Wing, with his head throbbing in pain and his right hand wrapped in a cast.

He blinked a bit, his vision unbelievably clear, which made him think that whoever had brought him up to the Hospital Wing, had put him in the bed with his glasses on instead of taking them off for him. Harry moved to sit up slowly, while his head continued to throb all over, and his back ached a bit. When he looked around everything seemed normal. The sun was shining through the windows of Hospital Wing, and it was cool, but not too cold. Harry could smell the scent of candy and figured that it might have been Halloween Day, which meant he had been in bed for about three or four days...

Moving slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed, his legs feeling a bit like jell-O as he moved them. All he wanted to do was get to his own bed and sleep all day long, even though he had in fact been sleeping for the last three or fours days, it seemed as though that wasn't even good enough. Standing up straight wasn't easy, but after a moment he got the hang of it, and began to walk out of the Hospital Wing and down the corridor while holding himself up with the help of the wall.

It was hard, but was even more difficult was trying to keep the throbs of pain in his head down to a normal level when he heard the whispers of people around him when they saw him. He wondered what he had done now, or what they were accusing him of doing now. There was always something at Hogwarts, and normally that something had his name attached to it. He let out a breath of relief when he got to the portrait of the fat lady, who was too busy to notice that it was him in particular who was saying the password, since she was in the middle of singing a certain tune with one high note that made Harry's ears ring in pain. He stumbled into the common room, and more or less crawled up the stairs, having yet to realize that he was not wearing his glasses, and his vision was unbelievably perfect.

Harry opened the door to the boy's dormitory, and shut it behind him as he walked over to his bed, and sat on it, not noticing the school supplies that was on it, that wasn't there when he had last been there. He pulled off his shoes' one by one and then stopped, a certain green spark catching his eye. Looking up he found himself in the reflection of a mirror, and saw that within that reflection his was wearing a green Slytherin patch that seemed to sparkle a bit with the reflection of the sun hitting it.

His eyes widened suddenly. Why was he wearing that? Looking down at his uniform he realized that it was not in anyway made up of the Gryffindor colors. Running a hand through his hair his eyes met with the mirror again, and that's when he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. '_But if I'm not wearing any glasses,'_ He thought to himself, _'then why am I seeing everything so clearly?'_

Other then that, he seemed normal. His scar was still there, his hair was still messy, his eyes were still green. It all made no sense. Suddenly the door of the dormitory opened, and Harry met the eyes of a certain redhead, who stopped suddenly at the doorway with whom he had seen first. "Ron! Thank merlin you're here! I think there's something... well, I think there's something wrong with me..." Harry said standing up suddenly, looking at his friend pathetically.

Ron, however, did not show that same pathetic or sympathetic look back. His look was more filled with shock and disgust. "What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here, Potter!" He spat, walking further into the dormitory, not shutting the door behind him.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, and why are you calling me by my last name? Your acting like I'm..." Harry paused suddenly, looking down at his Slytherin uniform, and then muttered, "Like I'm Malfoy or something..."

It was then that Harry realized that he wasn't where he should've been. The fall had changed the way things were... either that or he was having a very bad dream. Whatever the case, he figured that Ron's unwelcomeness would continue for as long as he was here... which Harry had figured now, was where he shouldn't have been. Oh dear, this was a problem indeed.

"Mine as well be!" Ron retorted, "And what do you mean, what do I mean? You're not _suppose' _to be here! Your in Slytherin, remember? Oh, wait until McGonagall, hear's about this... not even Snape will be able to save you now..."

Harry blinked. Snape? Saving him? Oh dear... things certainly had changed, hadn't they?

**A/N Okay, so that was the first chapter. What did you think? More to come, and I know it isn't a very good start, but I hope that it get's better. Next chapter is sure to be longer! **


End file.
